Bolicheras
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO CAP 3 UP! Y sigo estirando la llegada de las niñas... Sora cumplió la mayoría de edad y las chicas se quieren ir de fiesta... ¿Los chicos están de acuerdo? ¡Que mala que soy haciendo summarys! Por favor leanla igual
1. Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son de la Toei, y etc., etc., etc. Solo los estoy usando con fines recreativos. Y para completar, Jiminisu Kamiya, **tampoco**  es mía, es propiedad de Hikari Takaishi Y.

****

**NOTAS INICIALES:**Hum… no estoy muy segura de cómo vaya a desarrollarse este fic (vos que conoces la idea ya debes saber porque Conny-chan ), ni de que canciones voy a usar (las letras pueden llegar a ser algo ofensivas), ni de nada, así que ya están advertidos  .

_"Porque vos te haces la santa,_

_y en el baile las fichas te saltan…_

_Por eso sos…_

_fiestera, rumbera,_

_borracha y festejera"_

Bolicheras

Capitulo 1: Escape

Lenta y sigilosa… mente… 

Así se desplazaba Hikari Yagami por el living de su casa, los zapatos de plataforma firmemente sujetos en la mano derecha, en la izquierda, una cartera de cuero blanco. Trataba de llegar a la puerta de salida sin que su hermano lo notara.

Pero fue inútil.

- _Quieta ahí._

"_Ouch__"_  fue lo único que cruzó por la mente de la canela.

- _No se te ocurra mover ni un solo músculo._- la voz masculina era amenazadora y sibilante.__

Lentamente, Hikari se dio vuelta. Llevaba los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pues no quería ver la escena que podía imaginarse perfectamente.

Su hermano Taichi, de 21 años de edad, se hallaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el living con su pieza. Llevaba los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un aire de ligera superioridad en sus ojos castaños. 

- Ay, oniisan, que guapo que te ves hoy.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la morena

Tai la observó de manera irónica, mientras no dejaba de inspeccionarla de arriba abajo. Haciendo caso omiso de su piropo, la interrogó.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas vestida de esa forma?

- A la casa de Sora, por supuesto.

- ¿Y desde cuando te produces tanto para visitar a una amiga?

Hikari observó su vestuario. Descubrió, repentinamente, que no tenia forma de explicar la minifalda negra con volados ni el strapples blanco (remera sin mangas, que suele dejar el ombligo al descubierto). Recordó su maquillaje y se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía una explicación lógica para el carmesí de sus labios y sus ojos perfectamente delineados. Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su femenino rostro. La boca se le crispó en un tic nervioso.

- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo ponerme bonita para estar con mis amigas?

Taichi suspiró y cerró los ojos. 

_"Terca como yo tenía que ser"_

- Si, Kari, por supuesto que puedes.

La castaña respiró, aliviada. Al parecer, lo había convencido…

- ¿Y se puede saber para que van a lo de Sora?

- Pues a festejar. Ayer cumplió la mayoría de edad, ¿no lo recuerdas?

_Como olvidarlo… _ 

El día anterior, su adorada pelirroja había cumplido 21 años…

- Esta bien, preciosa, pero no regreses tarde.

- Gracias, hermano ¡Eres un ángel!- Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en la morena mejilla.

- No, tú lo eres pequeña. Que te diviertas.

La menor Yagami se apoyó contra el lado exterior de la puerta de su apartamento. Lo había conseguido: había escapado de las garras de su hermano. 

Sacó de su cartera un espejo de mano, para arreglarse el cabello castaño.

Una vez lista, se dirigió a tomar el elevador que la llevaría al piso inferior.

No suspiraría tan aliviada si supiera de la conversación telefónica que su hermano estaba manteniendo en ese mismo instante…

- Si. ¿Yamato? Necesito tu ayuda. Las chicas están metidas en algo extraño…

- Disculpen la tardanza.

- Y a buena hora que llegas, Mimi. ¡Llevas media hora de retraso!- Jiminisu tenía las manos posadas sobre la cintura y hablaba con  enfadado.

- Lo lamento, pero estuve muy ocupada…

- Oh, lo sabemos Mi-chan, recorrerte todas las tiendas de Odaiba es un trabajo muy agotador- Sora se acercó y besó a su pelirrosada amiga en la mejilla.

- ¡Pero no me digan que no valió la pena!- Mimi dio una vuelta en redondo, dejando que su pelo suelto flotara libremente. Realmente estaba fantástica, llevaba un vestido ajustado, del mismo rosado que su cabello, con clichés en violeta, y unas botas blancas altas hasta la rodilla. Estaba maquillada con colores de, para variar (), la gama del rosa.

- Claro que si. Estas espectacular, Mimi- Inoue apareció del cuarto de su amiga pelirroja, para recibir a Tachikawa.

Derrotada, Kamiya se dejo caer en un sillón. Traía puesto un jean azul oscuro, muy ajustado, una camisa (una de esas blusas o camisas que llevan un  nudo en el medio) amarillo radiante, y los ojos pintados del mismo color. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta y sus labios, pintados de un rojo intenso.

- ¿Y Hikari?- preguntó la pelirrosada, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Jiminisu y le daba un beso en la mejilla, en símbolo de reconciliación.

- No lo sabemos. Seguro que debe habérsele complicado el escapar de Tai-chan.

- ¿Tai-chan?- preguntaron las tres femeninas al unísono, haciendo que Takenouchi se sonrojara intensamente.- ¿Desde cuando le dices "Tai-chan"?

- Desde ayer- las mejillas de Sora eran un incendio mientras les explicaba a sus amigas.- Ayer vino y me dijo que…

- ¡Sin detalles, por favor!- pidió Mimi, haciéndose la escandalizada.- Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Besa bien el Sr. Taichi?

Sora no pudo responder y solo se limitó a hundir su rostro entre las manos, mientras sus compañeras reían a carcajada limpia.

- Vamos, So.- la animó Miyako- No es nada malo. Tú bien debes saberlo. Además, hoy vamos a divertirnos. No arruines tu producción.

La chica Inoue tenía razón. Por lejos, Sora era la más recatada en aquella habitación, pero no por eso la menos hermosa. Llevaba un vestido celeste de falda corta, ajustado a su cintura con una faja de seda blanca, y las mangas por debajo de los hombros. El cabello, pelirrojo y semi largo, lo llevaba sujeto por diferentes horquillas, pero caía dulcemente sobre el principio de su espalda.. Un pañuelo azul claro adornaba su cuello desnudo.

En cambio, Inoue había optado por un estilo un tanto menos "convencional". Llevaba una típica musculosa japonesa de color verde oscuro, con tres botones en el cuello, pero había decidido acompañarla por una falda de lycra negra, larga hasta las rodillas. Tenía el cabello sujeto en dos preciosos recogidos y había optado por dejar en su casa los anteojos, a favor de las lentillas de contacto.

Cada una estaba absorta en el examen de las demás, cuando unos golpes ansiosos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Sora se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su "cuñada", que entró agitada y falta de aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede Kari-chan? ¿Tai mando a los del FBI para que te siguieran o algo así?

- No estoy muy segura, pero bien podría hacerlo.- la canela se dejo caer en la silla más próxima y aceptó, gustosa, un vaso de agua bien helada.

Todas esperaron en silencio a que la menor se repusiera. Una vez lista Hikari, Mimi comenzó con la organización de la salida.

- Bueno, pues…¿Adónde quieren ir?

- ¿Adónde propones, Mi-chan?- preguntaron al unísono. Mimi era la que mas salía y, por tanto, tenía más conocimiento de boliches y lugares nocturnos.

- A un lugar donde ningún conocido pueda hallarnos.

- Muy inteligente. Eso ya todas lo sabemos- aclaró Jiminisu, comenzando a exasperarse.

- Pero es que no sé me ocurre donde… ¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Lo tengo! ¡No puedo creer como no se me había ocurrido antes!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Mimi tomó su abrigo y su cartera y alcanzó a sus amigas los propios. Tomó la llave de Sora, abrió la puerta y las invitó a salir.

- No se preocupen, tengo todo fríamente calculado…

- _Shiro a Mato, Shiro a Mato, ¿me escuchas?_

- _Fuerte y claro. ¿Qué sucede, Shiro?_

- _Nuestros objetivos acaban de partir con rumbo desconocido. Habrá que proseguir al seguimiento._

- _Comprendido. Cambio y fuera._

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, divertido. 

_"Esta vez, no, Mimi. Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya"_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Cosa extraña, verdad? Muy descriptivo… Pero en el próximo capítulo comenzará la **verdadera **trama. ¿Adonde planea llevarlas Mimi?

Siguen leyendo y dejen sus comentarios en el recuadrito de más abajo.

Chao!

**Estrella de la Tarde.**


	2. Viaje en coche, sanas y ¿salvas?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son de la Toei, y etc., etc., etc. Solo los estoy usando con fines recreativos. Y para completar, Jiminisu Kamiya, **tampoco**  es mía, es propiedad de Hikari Takaishi Y.

**NOTAS INICIALES:**sé que prometí que en este capítulo empezaría la verdadera trama, pero a decir verdad, este capítulo no estaba en mis planes. Quería hacer otra cosa, pero me senté a escribir y salió esto. No está en estrecha relación con la trama, pero si con la idea del fic, así que decidí dejarlo.

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Nayru:**si, si, si. Las chicas están **total, completa y absolutamente** locas. (Mimi más que ninguna XD)Y te digo que lo de los strippers no se me había ocurrido…. Y no es mala idea…. Jajajaja!!!! Solo te puedo decir que estuviste **muy, muy, muy** cerca (casi exacto diría yo, aunque yo lo voy a decir de otro modo) A ver que te parece este capítulo!!!!

**Lovely Flower:**¿Cómo "las ideas locas de las chicas"? La ideas desquiciadas de la desequilibrada de Mimi, querrás decir!!!!!!! (XD) Y los chicos que las siguen… hasta que ellos mismos queden enredados!!!. Prometo ponerte aunque más no sea una pizca de Kenyako (porque siempre lo pides y nunca lo hago, de masoquista que soy, pues adoro esa pareja)

**CoNnY-B**: ¿Así que te gusto? Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, a pesar de los impedimentos que pone el sitio (no me vengas a hablar a mi de lo que cuesta abrir todo ¬¬) ¿Vos también con lo de los chicos? De cuatro reviews, tres preguntaban por los chicos… parece que les gustó!!!! XD. Y, no, no actualicé pronto, pero se hace lo que se puede. Nos vemos, amiga!!! (Por favor, haceme acordar de que te debo un fic…)

**Hiro**** Makimashi:** en realidad, lo único que los chicos traman "hablando en código" es hacerse los interesantes, pero lo que en realidad hacen es "vigilar a sus chicas", y el esfuerzo que les cuesta!!!! Me gusta que te hayas divertido.

Bolicheras

Capitulo 2: 

Viaje en coche, sanas y… ¿salvas?

Las cinco femeninas estaban congelándose fuera de la casa de Takenouchi. Ninguna se movía, como esperando que fueran las otras quienes tomaran la iniciativa.

Luego de cinco minutos de temblar como una hoja, al fin Miyako preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿No se supone que ibas a llevarnos, Mimi?

- ¡Claro!- respondió la pelirrosada, mientras le castañeaban los dientes- Solo estoy esperando a Sora.

- ¡¡Pero si Sora esta aquí!!!- le respondió Jiminisu, cuyos labios habían comenzado a ponerse azules.

- Ya lo se- confirmó Mimi- Estoy esperando que Sora saque las llaves del coche.

- ¡¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUE?!!!!!- le gritaron las cuatro restantes femeninas.

- No, no lo estoy. ¿Acaso tus padres no te regalaron un auto para tu cumpleaños, Sora?

- S-si p-p-ero…- la pelirroja comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Pero, ¿qué?- la interrogó Tachikawa, quien ya tenía muchas ganas de partir.

- Que lo tenga no es ninguna garantía de que sepa utilizarlo.

Mimi suspiró. Ese "pequeño" contratiempo no se hallaba dentro de sus planes.

- Tomémonos un taxi- sugirió, temblando, la pequeña Yagami.

La pelirrosada ni siquiera pareció oír el consejo de la menor. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, con una mano en el mentón. Un asunto de suma importancia parecía estarse debatiendo en su interior.

- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo, por fin, con el mismo aire alegre de un niño que acaba de recibir su dulce favorito- ¡ Encontré la solución perfecta a nuestro problema!

- ¿Cuál es, Mimi?- preguntó Jiminisu, ya resignada a las _ideas geniales_ de su amiga (Hum… eso me hizo acordar mucho a un fic pendiente que tengo…)

- Sora, dame las llaves del auto- exigió la pelirrosada.

- ¿Para qué?- respondió, recelosa, la pelirroja, mientras apretaba fuertemente las llaves contra su pecho. No sabía que pretendía Mimi, pero le daba mala espina.

- Para que podemos irnos.

- ¿Y cómo?- preguntó la lila- Si Sora no sabe manejar…

- Sora no, pero yo si- la cortó Tachikawa.

- Sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos tomarnos un taxi- pronunció Hikari con voz débil.

- Tú no puedes manejar Mimi- le dijo la otra castaña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y por que no, Jimi?- la desafío Tachikawa.

- Por el simple hecho de que eres menor de edad.

- ¿Y con eso?

- ¿Cómo "y con eso"?- las manos de Jiminisu comenzaron a crisparse.

- Si. Es simple- explicó Mimi- O yo manejo o nos quedamos en casa.

- Podríamos tomarnos un…- repitió Yagami, pero Miyako le tapó la boca con la mano, al tiempo que le decía al oído _"No te metas en los asuntos de las mayores"._

Sora y Jiminisu cruzaron sus miradas durante un instante. Parecían debatir sobre que hacer con la pelirrosada. Finalmente, ambas suspiraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- Esta bien, Mimi. Puedes conducir.

****

- _Mato, Mato. Aquí Shiro ¡¡¡Alerta ROJA!!!!_

- _¿Qué sucede, Shiro?- _preguntó, angustiado, el rubio.__

- _¡¡¡Tenemos un serio inconveniente que estaba fuera de nuestros planes.!!!_

- _¿Ah, si? ¿Qué sucede?- _esta vez, se escucho una voz distinta en el Walkie-talkie. El pelirrojo tardó solo unos segundos en reconocerla.__

- _¡Estamos en problemas, Ichi!- _repitió, frenético.__

- _¡Largálo de una vez!- _reclamaron el rubio y el castaño al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva antes de responder.

- _Mimi… va a… conducir…_

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Koushiro no hubiera podido asegurar si la línea estaba muerta… o los que habían muerto de la impresión eran Taichi y Yamato…

****

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Cuatro femeninas subidas a un Ford rojo gritaban como corderos degollados en medio de la calle. Todas las cabezas se volteaban a verlas, pero ellas solo estaban preocupadas por salir con vida de ese suplicio.

- ¡¡¡¡Mimi, por favor, reduce la velocidad!!!!- suplicó la mayor del grupo, acercándose a duras penas al siento del conductor.

- ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!!!- admitió la pelirrosada, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el control del volante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hikari había cerrado los ojos y parecía ausente.

Miyako tenía los ojos desenfocados y no podía cerrar la boca, tanto era su terror.

El rostro de Jiminisu tenía un tinte extraño, y era muy notable que la castaña estaba a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

Sora trataba de ser quien tuviera la "sangre fría", pero hacia rato que llevaba el cabello "de punta", como clara muestra de su espanto.

Mientras, Mimi luchaba incansablemente por doblegar el auto a sus mandatos.

La pelirrosada llevaba al grupo por lugares desconocidos, a una velocidad vertiginosa y dando tumbos desde un extremo de la calle hasta el otro.

****

- Mi Dios, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.- murmuró el rubio mientras doblaba en una esquina para seguir a un Ford Rojo con evidentes tendencias suicidas.

- Evidentemente, Koushiro tenía razón al decirnos que lo tomáramos con precaución- comentó el azulado, que cumplía las funciones de copiloto.

- No he visto a nadie que maneje de forma más frenética que ella- murmuró entre dientes Takaishi.- ¿Te imaginas si las detiene la policía?

- Mira quien habla, _Keru_- se burló su acompañante- Ni que fueras mayor de edad.

El rubio no contestó, pero le alcanzó una licencia de conductor.

Ken la abrió, asombrado. En su interior podía leerse, escrito en cuidadosos caracteres japoneses, el nombre del hermano mayor de quien conducía.

_Yamato Ishida._

- Con esto, nadie notará la diferencia- aclaró el rubio, señalando un par de lentes de sol que cubrían sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

****

Un auto Ford de color rojo se hallaba detenido en medio de una calle poco frecuentada. Llevaba el capot abierto y echando un humo preocupante. Mientras dos femeninas lo examinaban, tres más se hallaban observando a poca distancia.

- Temo mucho no poder hacer nada- dijo Miyako, luego de diez minutos con la cabeza sumergida en la revisión del motor.- Al no tener uso previo, sufrió un recalentamiento excesivo…

- Habrá que llevarlo a un mecánico.- acotó Kamiya, limpiándose las manos sucias de grasa en un pañuelo de papel.- Aunque reaccionara, sería suicida viajar con el auto en ese estado.

- Ya lo era con la conductora que teníamos- murmuró Sora, mientras la pelirrosada se hacía la desentendida.

- No solucionaremos nada discutiendo- la cortó Hikari- ¿Dónde estamos?

Todas las cabezas se voltearon a ver a Tachikawa.

Mimi solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Bueno, pues, verán... jeje, en realidad es _muy_ gracioso…

- _¿Dón-de  es-ta-mos?- _repitió Jiminisu, entrecerrando amenazadoramente sus ojos chocolate.__

- _No tengo la menor idea…_

- ¿Y lo divertido?__

Una gota de sudor recorrió el contorno del rostro de la pelirrosada.

- No soy buena contándolo…

- ¡BASTA YA!- se hartó Miyako.- Ustedes dos, ¿pueden parar de pelear aunque más no sea un minuto, por Dios?

Kamiya y Tachikawa guardaron silencio.

- Pues bien- comenzó Takenouchi- Visto y considerando que no tenemos la más mínima idea de donde estamos, ni de que hacer, yo me ocupare de esto.

La pelirroja subió al coche, lo apagó, retiró las llaves e hizo subir a sus compañeras. Sacó de su bolso un monedero y emprendió camino en busca de un teléfono público.

****

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Las perdimos!- Takeru golpeó el volante con el puño.

- No te preocupes, Keru. No pueden estar muy lejos- trató de tranquilizarlo el azulado.

- No me gusta que las chicas anden solas por esta zona un solo instante más de lo estrictamente necesario- murmuró el rubio.

****

_Ella era la mayor… la **única** mayor de edad, y debía hacerse responsable. No podía permitir que sus amigas sufrieran ningún riesgo…_

- ¡Esperame, Sora! No pretenderás ir sola, ¿verdad?- Jiminisu corrió detrás de su amiga pelirroja, para darle alcance

- Déjame, Jimi- exigió Takenouchi.

- ¿Estás loca o que? No dejaré que te pongas en riesgo. ¿Entendiste?

Sora suspiró de alivio. Verdaderamente, no era de su agrado partir sin compañía…

- ¿Y las pequeñas?- preguntó, con un ligero remordimiento, al pensar en las menores del grupo, Miya y Kari.

- Se quedarán con Mimi.

La pelirroja bufó.

- Que gran garantía…

****

- Bien- la pelirrojo se frotó las manos, tratando de obtener algo de calor, con resultados casi nulos- ya llamamos a una grúa, que vendrá a buscar el auto aproximadamente dentro de dos horas.

- Ahora tenemos que resolver como irnos nosotras- aclaró Kamiya.

- ¡Espere, espere!- Mimi corrió al centro de la calle y comenzó a hacer señas como desquiciada. A los pocos instantes, un taxi un tanto destartalado estacionó cerca de la acera.

Las cinco femeninas subieron apresuradamente, al tiempo que Hikari murmuraba:

- Ya decía yo que debíamos tomarnos un taxi…

****

El grupo de mujeres dudó un instante cuando el taxista (o "_tachero_", a la manera argentina), un hombre muy mayor y algo sordo, les pregunto por su destino.

Miyako estuvo por dar la dirección de la casa de Sora, que era cercana al hogar de todas ellas, pero la pelirroja la detuvo con un gesto.

- No, Miya- dijo- Hemos pasado tantos problemas, que creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cumplir nuestros planes y salir a divertirnos.- los ojos rojizos estaban más brillantes de lo normal- Después de todo- agregó con una risita- no se cumplen 21 años todos los días…

****

- ¡Espera un minuto, Takeru!- el movimiento brusco de Ichijouji obligo al rubio a hacer una maniobra muy violenta para evitar perder el control del auto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mientras luchaba por volver a doblegar a la maquina a sus órdenes.

- ¡Sigue a esa taxi!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

Ante el tono imperativo y algo autoritario de Ken, Takaishi obedeció. Cuando se colocó a una distancia prudente (tal como para que los ocupantes del taxi no notaran que estaban siendo perseguidos, y aún así para que él y Ken si pudieran observarlos a ellos) pudo distinguir, dentro del taxi, cuatro cabezas femeninas: una larga cabellera castaño oscuro, una color violeta, una extravagante cabellera rosada y un cabello semi-largo color rojizo anaranjado…

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

jeje, y eso que aún no sabemos a donde quiere llevarlas Mimi!!!!

¿Comentarios?

eowynsoyyohotmail.com

yosoyflor8yahoo.com.ar

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


	3. YMCA

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son de la Toei, y etc., etc., etc. Solo los estoy usando con fines recreativos. Y para completar, Jiminisu Kamiya, **tampoco** es mía, es propiedad de Hikari Takaishi Y, y **tampoco** lo es la canción que utilizo en este fic, que no tengo ni idea sobre como se llama o quien es el autor.

**NOTAS INICIALES:** Lamento mucho el retraso!!!! Y lamento también el no tener tiempo suficiente como para responder sus reviews, pero sepan igualmente que les agradezco a todos el hacerme saber sus opiniones.

Las chicas al fin han llegado a ese "antro" al que Mimi las llevaba!!!! Bueno, la canción que utilicé no guarda relación alguna con el fic, sino que la utilice para… bueno! Ya sabrán luego para que la utilice. Lo que está en **negrita **es la letra de la canción, propiamente hablando, mientras lo que está en _cursiva _es la traducción (de mi autoría, así que no esperen nada coherente) que puse por si algún curioso que no sabe inglés estaba intrigado en saber que decía la cancioncilla esta.

Bolicheras

Capitulo 3: 

¿YMCA el "Boliche de nuestros sueños"?

Ruido. Mucho ruido y luces cegadoras.

Los sentidos ligeramente dormidos de Jiminisu no podían captar más que eso, aún no acostumbrados al repentino cambio de ambiente. Mimi las llevaba por una calle llena de locales intensamente iluminados y de los que salía un ruido atronador.

- Este- pronunció la pelirrosada, deteniéndose sin previo aviso delante de un local que sus amigas habían pasado olímpicamente por alto.

- ¿Este? ¿Por qué este?- Sora frunció el ceño.

- ¡Porque yo lo digo!- gritó Tachikawa- Entren… ¡Y no quiero oír ni un reproche!

- Si, mamá- respondieron las otras cuatro al unísono, al tiempo que ingresaban al lugar que ostentaba en la puerta un muy curioso cartel, con el nombre extrañamente borroneado.

****

- Si, Yama, digo Matto, no, las tendremos bien vigiladas, por lo menos hasta que ustedes lleguen. Si, claro, por supuesto que cuidaré bien a Mini. No te preocupes. Lleguen pronto.- el rubio cortó la conversación telefónica con su hermano.- Ya están en viaje- le aclaró a su acompañante, como si no fuese evidente.

- Mejor así- suspiró el azulado- No sé cuanto tiempo podamos resistirlo…

- En lo que a mi respecta- lo interrumpió Takaishi- No dejaré a Hikari sola ni un solo instante.

- Y yo tampoco a Miya- se apresuró a aclarar Ichijouji.

****

Cuando las cinco jóvenes lograron por fin entrar al boliche, una canción vieja pero muy familiar les salió al encuentro.

****

**Young man,**

**There's no need to feel down.**

_Joven, no es preciso que caigas_

****

Las chicas se unieron a la gente que se movía en la pista, menos recelosas por el hecho de tener algo conocido, como esa canción, a lo que aferrarse, indiferentes a las miradas "cómplices" que les habían prodigado todas las personas de ese lugar, desde el guardia de la puerta hasta el último bailarín de la pista.

****

**I said, young man,**

**pick yourself off the ground.**

_Yo decía, joven, ¡levántate del suelo!_

****

Mientras Jiminisu cantaba la letra como un acto reflejo, entendiendo apenas mínimamente el significado de lo que estaba diciendo, su cerebro maquinaba a toda velocidad inspeccionando el lugar, tratando de encontrar en él algo "fuera de lo común" que hubiera impulsado a Mimi a llevarlas hasta allí.

El boliche había pasado con diez el minucioso e impecable escrutinio de la mayor castaña del grupo.

No había en él nada que pudiera ser catalogado como "raro" o "extraño" en un boliche japonés cerca de las doce de la noche, atiborrado de adolescentes.

Meneando la cabeza, Kamiya miró a la pelirrosada, quien movía su cuerpo de manera perfecta y graciosa, muy complacida, al parecer y a juzgar por su expresión perdida y completamente embelesada, de escuchar una canción en ese idioma que ella tanto amaba.

****

**I said, young man,**

**'cause you're in a new town**

_Yo decía, joven, porque estás en una nueva ciudad_

**there's no need to be unhappy.**

_No hay necesidad de ser infeliz_

****

Las dos menores del grupo bailaban despreocupadamente, esperando con ansias el estribillo que pronto llegaría, indiferentes, sin duda, a las preguntas que llenaban la cabeza de las dos mayores.

Es que las mismas dudas que antes habían atacado a Jiminisu hacían ahora a Sora su presa. Ellas no estaban en ese lugar porque si. Mimi no las había llevado a ese lugar en particular solo porque se le antojaba. Este lugar debía de tener algunas particularidades… y la pelirroja iba a mantener los ojos bien abiertos porque, viniendo de la pelirrosada, ya se imaginaba lo que serían esas "_particularidades_"…

****

**Young man,**

**there's a place you can go.**

_Joven, hay un lugar al que puedes ir_

****

En el preciso instante en que Jiminisu trataba de interpretar las intenciones secretas de Mimi, Ken y Takeru habían logrado, por fin, colarse en el lugar sin llamar demasiado la atención. (O por lo menos eso era lo que ellos creían, por que mas de una cabeza había volteado para poder seguir con la vista el recorrido del rubio y del azulado.)

Con la mirada preocupada, buscaron a sus protegidas por todo el lugar.

El azulado distinguió una cabellera rosada flotando en la pista de baile y, sin dudarlo, hacia allí se dirigieron ambos.

****

**I said, young man,**

**when you're short on your dough.**

_Yo decía, joven, cuando estas escaso de masa (¿?)___

**You can stay there,**

_Puedes estar aqu_

**and I'm sure you will find**

_y estoy seguro que vas a encontrar_

**many ways to have a good time.**

_Muchas maneras de pasar un buen rato_

****

- Oye, Mimi- Kari trató de llamar la atención de su amiga tocándole el brazo, ya que era casi imposible hacerse oír por sobre el estruendo de la música.- Esta canción habla de… bueno… tú sabes…- la menor del grupo tragó saliva, al tiempo que se ruborizaba ligeramente- ¿Lo que yo creo que trata?

La pelirrosada apenas miró a su amiga antes de asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- Si Miyako- la castaña se volvió hacia su mejor amiga- Tienes razón. No sería conveniente que los chicos estuvieran aquí.

****

**It's**** fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**

_Es divertido estar en la YMCA (ACJ) _

**They have everything for young men to enjoy.**

_Tienen todo para que los jóvenes disfruten_

**You can hang out with all the boys.**

_Puedes abrazarte de todos los chicos_

****

Automáticamente, y casi como por reflejo, las chicas se pusieron en fila para bailar el estribillo.

Los brazos separados y arriba para formar la Y.

Los brazos estirados y las manos formando un valle para la M.

Los brazos al costado y como abrazando una pelota para la C.

Y, finalmente, manos y brazos por sobre la cabeza, formando una montaña, para la A.

Luego de este pequeño casi "ritual", cada una siguió por su lado para continuar bailando a su manera.

Pero, si las chicas disfrutaban con el estribillo, no era nada en comparación a la reacción que esta parte de la canción había provocado en el resto del local. Todos los integrantes de la pista parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para seguir los movimientos a exactamente el mismo ritmo y velocidad, mientras intercambian extrañas miradas, como si estuvieran formando parte de un rito o ceremonia secreta.

****

**Young man, **

**are you listening to me?**

_Joven, ¿estás escuchándome?, _

**I said, young man, **

**what do you want to be?**

_Yo decía, joven, ¿qué es lo que quieres ser?_

****

Desafortunadamente, esta era una canción que se bailaba de a grupos, y no de a parejas… Porque si no a las chicas debiera haberles llamado la atención la ausencia o al menos la extraña conformación de estas.

Miyako meneaba despreocupadamente la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en los labios. Repentinamente sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Pensó que era Hikari, que intentaba llegar a donde Mimi, que se encontraba a su otro costado, y que utilizaba ese método para desplazarla suavemente _(Ustedes me entienden… en lugar de correr a una amiga, se la toma de la cintura y se la empuja levemente hacia delante, para poder pasar)_. Pero cuando los segundos transcurrían y no sentía ningún leve empujón, solo la presencia de esa mano, volteó a ver, asombrada. En ese mismo movimiento, llegó a captar que Kari estaba en la misma posición en la que ella se encontraba exactamente un minuto atrás: los ojos cerrados, los brazos siguiendo el ritmo de la música y totalmente compenetrada con el baile.

****

**I said, young man,**

**you can make real your dreams. **

_Yo decía, joven, puedes hacer realidad tus sueños_

**But you got to know this one thing**

_Pero debes saber esto!_

****

Se encontró, en cambio, con una joven rubia de brillantes ojos negros, que la miraba intensamente.

- Discúlpame. Debí haberte confundido- dijo, sin vergüenza o siquiera un leve rubor, y solo cuando la lila asintió con la cabeza, soltó la cintura de Inoue.

- Seguramente- reforzó su afirmación la digielegida.

- Aunque en este lugar… da todo más o menos lo mismo, ¿verdad?

- Supongo…- aventuró Miyako, confundida.

La muchacha se acercó levemente y depositó un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca, de la joven de pelo lila, dejándola sumida en las más hondas y oscuras confusión y sorpresa.

****

**No man does it all by himself.**

_Ningún hombre hace todo por si solo_

******I said, young man,**

**put your pride on the shelf,**

_Yo decía, joven, pon tu orgullo en un estante_

****

- Espera un minuto…- Takeru se frotó los ojos, para asegurarse de lo que acababa de ver era real, antes de hacer una pregunta desacertada.- ¿Acabas de… ver exactamente lo mismo que yo acabo de ver y estas pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo estoy pensando?- preguntó el rubio.

- Supongo- respondió Ichijouji, sin creerlo aún del todo.- En pocas palabras, para ser sinceros, porque después de todo eres tu: esa mujer se le insinuó a Miyako… ¡¡¡¡A **MI** Miyako!!!!

- Calma, Ken, Calma. So, tranquilo- intentó tranquilizarlo Takeru, mientras le palmeaba la espalda- Nadie puede hacerte competencia. Además, en este momento, yo me preocuparía por algo aún más apremiante…

- ¿Cómo que?

- Como averiguar el porque todos están mirándonos de esa manera tan rara…

****

**And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A. **

_Y ve allí, a la YMCA_

**I'm sure they can help you today. **

_Estoy seguro de que hoy ellos pueden ayudarte _

****

Por que, por que, por que, por que, por que, por que, **¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!!**

Desde que había entrado en el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraban Ken, su hermano y sus protegidas, y escuchado la canción que estaba sonando, la mente de Yamato no dejaba de hacerse esta pregunta de manera frenética y casi obsesiva.

Detestaba ese ritmo juguetón, que incitaba a moverse de manera provocativa, y esa letra con doble sentido que a todo el mundo causaba tanta gracia.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba las ardientes miradas que su masculino cuerpo comenzaba a atraer, y que no eran de bellas jovencitas, justamente…

****

**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**

_Es divertido estar en la YMCA (ACJ) _

**They have everything for young men to enjoy.**

_Tienen todo para que los jóvenes disfruten_

**You can hang out with all the boys.**

_Puedes abrazarte de todos los chicos_

****

Como acto reflejo, lo primero que el rubio hizo fue tomar a Taichi del brazo, para obligarlo a avanzar más deprisa. Pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de su error. Con ese movimiento, no había hecho más que avivar las sospechas.

- Que equivocado que estás, bombón…- dijo una voz en su oído, que casi le produce ganas de vomitar ****- Como vas a venir acompañada…

Ishida se separo rápidamente, casi con asco.

- Aunque pensándolo bien- se rectifico el hombre de cabello castaño que se había acercado a Yamato- Tu pareja no está nada mal, tampoco… Sinceramente, no sabría con cual quedarme…- finalizó el hombre con una risita incontenible.

- _No- te- me- acerques_- se separó bruscamente el rubio.- _Taichi_…- se volteó, para dirigirse ahora a su mejor amigo- Si no te apresuras, voy a dejarte esa cara más deforme de lo que ya es sin ningún remordimiento

- Ya, no hace falta que amenaces- el castaño alcanzó al rubio en cuanto a velocidad.****

Un poco más atrás, y dificultado por el peso extra que llevar su laptop bajo el brazo le significaba, el pelirrojo luchaba por igualarles el paso.

****

**Young man,**

**I was once in your shoes.**

_Joven, yo estuve otras veces en tus zapatos _

******I said, **

**I was down and out with the blues. **

_Yo decía,_

****

No había fuerza capaz de detener a Jiminisu.

Con una mano, había tomado fuertemente del brazo a Hikari, mientras con la otra hacia lo propio con Mimi. Había arrastrado a ambas hacia fuera del local, seguida de cerca por Sora y Miyako, quienes no habían necesitado ninguna exhortación para partir detrás de sus amigas.

- **¡¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUE?!!!!!! **

Miyako habría puesto sus manos en el fuego por asegurar que el grito de la mayor Kamiya se oyó a dos cuadras de distancia.

Los labios de la castaña temblaban terriblemente, y tenía las manos peligrosamente crispadas. Quienes mejor la conocían, podrían haber asegurado que no se encontraba plenamente en sus cabales.

Fue preciso que Sora la sujetase para que no se lanzare sobre Mimi.

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, SORA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME QUE LE HAGA UN BIEN A LA HUMANIDAD Y LA MAAAAATE!!!!!- pedía a gritos la muchacha, mientras hacia vanos esfuerzos para librarse de la pelirroja.

****

**I felt no man cared if I were alive. **

_Yo sentía que ningún hombre se preocupa por si yo estaba vivo_

**I felt the whole world was so tight**

_Yo sentía que el mundo entero era miserable._

****

- ¡YA BASTA JIMINISU! ¿QUÉ CORCHOS TE PASA?- indaga Sora, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a la morena a raya.

- ¿QUÉ QUE ME PASA? ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUE ME PASA?!!!!! ¿TE DISTE CUENTA DEL LUGAR AL QUE NOS TRAJO?

- No- intervino la menor del grupo, desconocedora de las situaciones desagradables que habían vivido sus amigas.

- Yo si- intervino Miyako, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡¡¡¿VES?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!!!!!

- Por Dios Jiminisu, tranquilízate e intenta explicarnos lo que sucede- pidió Mimi, atreviéndose por fin a asomarse desde detrás de la espalda de Kari.

- ¿QUÉ TE EXPLIQUE LO QUE PASA? ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE EXPLIQUE LO QUE PASA?!!!! **¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA MUJER ME BES"!!!!!** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!!!!!!

No alcanzan las palabras para explicar la reacción que esta confesión provocó en sus amigas.

Miyako, conocedora de la situación, solo continuó con la cabeza baja, guardando silencio.

Sora soltó a su mejor amiga, pues sus brazos no eran capaces de hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Hikari, solo abrió la boca lo más que podía, mientras sus hermosos ojos color miel se ponían bizcos de la impresión.

Mimi no podía dejar de temblar, incapaz de controlarse, luego de que el entendimiento copara plenamente su cabeza.

A una distancia más o menos prudente, luego de pronunciar un susurrante _"Quiero morirme_", un rubio caía silenciosamente desmayado en los brazos de su hermano.

****

- Gomen, Jiminisu. Realmente lo siento.

- Basta Mimi. Voy a morirme empalagada si te disculpas una vez más.

Era la decimoquinta vez que la pelirrosada hacía una profunda reverencia hacia la morena, al mismo tiempo que pedía disculpas.

- Lo único que quiero es que me expliques que diantre estábamos haciendo ahí metidas.

- Yo…- Mimi comenzó a balbucear- No sé realmente como explicarlo… supongo que… debo de haberme confundido de local.

Sus amigas, boquiabiertas, no podían creerlo. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse con algo tan importante como eso? El precio del error había sido caro… y ella no lo había pagado, pensó Jiminisu con amargura.

En ese mismo momento, una idea _brillante_ se le ocurrió a Tachikawa. Cruzó de vereda, caminó un par de metros, observando a su alrededor con mucho cuidado. Repentinamente, comenzó a agitar los brazos y a gritar como maniática.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Es aquí! ¡Estoy PLENAMENTE segura!

Sus cuatro amigas se dirigieron hacia ella, guiadas por su curiosidad, tratando de dejar atrás el enfado y hasta cierto temor.

Cuando llegaron junto a la pelirrosada, pudieron contemplar un local exactamente igual al anterior, con la única excepción de que este ostentaba un orgulloso cartel que lo proclamaba, con letras grandes y luminosas, como **"ARGENLICHE".**

****

**ACJ** **A**sociación **C**ristiana de **J**óvenes (**Y**oung **M**en **C**hristian **A**ssociation en inglés)

**** Entiendan esto: no tengo nada en particular contra los homosexuales, pero pónganse en el lugar de Yamato…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si, sé que van a matarte, porque doy vueltas en redondo, sin llegar nunca al punto importante, pero es que no puedo contenerme. Este capítulo no tendría que haber existido, y en realidad no iba a hacerlo. Elegí esa canción por ser bastante "neutral" y no anticipar demasiado de la trama del cap. (original, porque de este te adelanta todo), pero luego me deje guiar por mi imaginación. Espero que no me maten…

Mi e-mail 

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde **


End file.
